<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living Exhibits by ManyFandomsAreOut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115888">Living Exhibits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyFandomsAreOut/pseuds/ManyFandomsAreOut'>ManyFandomsAreOut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night at the Museum (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyFandomsAreOut/pseuds/ManyFandomsAreOut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Larry encounters a girl close to death near the entrance of the museum. Through panic and association he carries her inside; the tablet restored her life but in turn instilled her as an exhibit. Similar to Ahkmenrah as before he was the only Exhibit in the museum who wasn’t made out of wax or some other artifice. </p>
<p>The two began to bond over it, not realising how much chaos would ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The night she lived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second time trying to format this story but I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal night for Larry,</p><p>He was heading to work and yet as he approached the doors to the Museum he heard a faint groan, a cry for help. He turned every possible direction before laying eyes on a girl, she could be no older than 18 curled up by the door.</p><p>He ran to her side and saw wounds all across her chest, she was still miraculously alive as she cried and repeated the words “help me!” Over and over, each time with more desperation. Larry knew medics wouldn’t reach her on time it was too drastic too horrific she would die within minutes and thats not something the paramedics can be there on time to prevent. </p><p>Instead in an act of sheer association he scooped her into his arms and walked into the museum. He anxiously waited beside Teddy as the sun went down. The girl now unable to beg for her life as blood spilled from her mouth. She was dying and Larry knew it, he just hoped that his idea was actually going to work and the wait until the exact veil of nighttime seemed cruel and unforgiving. </p><p>Until the girl gasped loudly, her eyes opening wildly as moonlight caressed her face, Larry felt the comforting hand of Teddy on his shoulder. The moment was short lived as the girl stood up and began to freak out.</p><p>“What happened to the Stab wounds?!”</p><p>“Who are you?!”</p><p>“Why is Teddy Roosevelt gripping so fondly to your shoulder?”</p><p>“Am I dead?” </p><p>Each question became less frantic as she comprehended that she was still alive. She began to cry. As one would if they had just been miraculously saved when they were so sure they were going to die.</p><p>“So I suppose you want to know what happened...” Larry trailed out the end of his sentence as he waited to hear her name.</p><p>“Aphrodite...my parents were kinda hippies...and yes I would like to know what sort of trauma induced hallucination I’m on right now” Aphrodite wiped away her tears as she waited for his explanation. She sat and listened as Larry explained the ins and outs of the Tablet and what it did to the exhibits at night.</p><p>“So am I an exhibit now?” The explanation of bringing things to life begged the question of Aphrodite’s freedom in terms of ever being able to leave the museum walls ever again.</p><p>“She’s right Larry, I’m unsure if she should even risk stepping foot outside at sunlight, bringing her in here would’ve been for nothing” Teddy confirmed as Aphrodite’s panic set in.</p><p>“Don’t worry I know this may be difficult to deal with at first but I’m sure you can have a conversation with our other living exhibi- OH SHIT AHK!” Larry took off running, Aphrodite following quickly behind with a confused expression on her face. </p><p>They finally turned the corner to reveal an ancient egyptian exhibit and a very loud scream erupting from the tomb at the end. “It’s okay Ahk Im here, Aphrodite can you help me lift this!” Aphrodite asked no questions as she ran to help shift the top of the sarcophagus unveiling a very charming yet traumatised looking pharaoh. </p><p>“It’s okay you’re out now, you’re okay Ahk” Aphrodite took this closeness between the night guard and the pharaoh as her cue to leave.<br/>
_________</p><p>Aphrodite’s head was spinning she was so confused and yet so at peace all at once. She had to come to terms with the fact that she couldn’t leave the walls of the museum she had almost died in front of, a museum she walked past every day on her way home from school.Would she age? Every thought brought on an even harder question.</p><p>“I’m terribly sorry for making such an awful impression earlier” the same voice of the screaming pharaoh was now apologising behind her, prompting her to turn swiftly around. </p><p>“It’s fine, I think I’ve been through enough tonight to understand exactly how you feel” she extended her hand.</p><p>“My name is Aphrodite, I’m the new...living exhibit...I think” she kind of shivered as she basically introduced herself as an object.</p><p>“I’m Ahkmenrah, I would give you the full title that comes along with my name by frankly I’m still quite shaken up” Aphrodite could see the panic still dying down behind Ahkmenrah’s eyes as they shook hands. </p><p>The two sat in silence for almost the rest of the night, watching the night unfold in each other’s presence.</p><p>It is unclear if it was the fate of Rah or some other  God above that decided the two would meet after all this time. But hell was it about to cause chaos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Adjusting to the night shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the only two actual human exhibits in the whole museum Aphrodite and Ahkmenrah take the time to get acquainted as he shows her around the museum.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How old are you?” Aphrodite asked out of pure curiosity as she and Ahkmenrah wandered the halls of the museum. Ahkmenrah listing off exhibits.</p><p>“Physically speaking im 17 years old, mentally well I’ve lost count...” it was almost like his brain didn’t connect with his body at this point. The youthful chiseled face didn’t seem to combine with the wise ancient knowledge that would spill past his lips.</p><p>Aphrodite almost made a Twilight reference before realising he probably wouldn’t understand it. </p><p>“Awwww pharaoh got a girlfriend” a voice seemed to erupt round the room and yet there seemed to be no one else in it but Aphrodite and Ahkmenrah...until they looked down of course. “Jedidiah just because you found an everlasting partner within this museum does not mean everyone else has to follow suit!” Ahk seemed to go red in the face as he dodged all eye contact in Aphrodite’s direction.</p><p>They once again encountered the frantic night guard as he hurried towards them “Ahk it’s almost sunrise you need to get back to the tomb” Aphrodite was once again running behind Ahkmenrah and Larry as they quickly sprinted to the other end of the museum where Ahkmenrah’s tomb resided. Ahkmenrah placed his robes on the display being left in linen covering his modesty as he laid back into the sarcophagus his original bandaging being discarded at the bottom.</p><p>“I can’t think of a place Aphrodite could freeze without being spotted” Larry was almost frantic as he raked his brain thinking of possible hiding spots.</p><p>“Get in quick!” Aphrodite felt a quick grasp on her hand as she was pulled into the tomb, she had quite a small frame and she landed quite perfectly on the Pharaohs chest. “Cover us up quick!” Ahkmenrah pleaded knowing sunlight would soon peak through the tomb. </p><p>“This next bit may be a bit frightening for you but I promise you are going to be okay, I will see you again when the sun goes down” Aphrodite didn’t have time to react to the pharaoh’s calming words before she felt her body freeze, her consciousness holding on long enough to see Ahkmenrah’s gentle comforting smile frozen in place. </p><p>_________</p><p>When the sun went down it was like someone blew a fresh set of air into Aphrodites lungs as she was jolted awake by the once calm pharaoh.</p><p>It had occurred to her that when she met Ahk at the start of the night before he was panicking in his Sarcophagus. He must be claustrophobic, and she was only making it worse.</p><p>“Hey, hey Ahk” Aphrodite scooted slightly upward in the sarcophagus so that they were face to face and she didn’t just feel like a heavy weight with no face. She was comforting him like they had known each other for years instead of meeting on a miracle chance the night before.</p><p>“What if they forgot about me, what id they shipped me<br/>
Somewhere else, what if the new person doesn’t know to let me out, what if I’m stuck in here forever?!” A frantic set of questions erupted from his lips as tears began to fall. That’s when he saw Aphrodite in front of him, more or less the shapes of her face due to the darkness of the sarcophagus.</p><p>He used what little arm room he had to put his arm around her, bringing her closer in attempt to feel less alone. He took a minute to calm down before Larry eventually released them both from their weird eternal bed. “We really have to stop meeting like this” Ahkmenrah tried to joke but his words sounded even more panicked and breathless as he walked over to his robes. </p><p>“Hey I found a hollowed out place for Aph- can I call you Aph?” Aphrodite nodded along to Larry’s question as he continued. “I found a hollowed out place for Aph to freeze in the morning if it was too cramped in there” Aphrodite smiled and look towards Ahkmenrah, who she thought would be elated, he would have more room after all.</p><p>Instead he stood quite with a downcast expression as he walked from the tomb. </p><p>They seemed to weirdly avoid eachother for almost the whole night, until an hour before sunrise when Aphrodite made her way to her hiding spot. As she was about to step in to check the comfort she felt a hand grab her wrist and bring her back out. She was then once again face to face with the Egyptian pharaoh.</p><p>“I’m terribly sorry if I hurt you, um-well-you see...” the pharaoh took a couple more minutes of fumbling over his words before speaking again,”I was wondering if you would remain in my sarcophagus with me...it is of course fine if you would have your own space, that is perfectly valid on your part a-“ as Ahkmenrah continued to ramble about the pros and cons of sharing a sarcophagus Aphrodite realised...</p><p>He wasn’t afraid of being cramped, he was afraid of being alone. “ of course I’ll join you again if you wish” she took the hand Ahkmenrah extended to her as they walked back to the tomb, both flaunting a dangerously pink flush as they walked hand in hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if these are a bit short but this is just how I want to get the story across, they may get longer as I progress but don’t count on it! </p><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Self discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before Aphrodites parents become too suspicious she must formulate some kind of plan/excuse to explain her disappearance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I really need to take these clothes off, but I have nothing else to wear!” Aphrodite paced around the tomb in disarray as she tried to figure out how to be rid of the rancid blood covered clothes that had remained on her since entering the museum. </p><p>“Well I can go out and get you some clothes but that can’t quite be tonight, we need to spend the night making sure you’ve got a good getaway story first” Larry chimed in before Ahkmenrah appeared behind her with a robe of sorts. </p><p> “This is an old Egyptian dress from the exhibit, they put it behind the jackals as they thought it served no purpose” Ahk placed the dress carefully into her hands, he took in her gorgeous smile as she thanked him profusely, running to change. Larry looked at Ahkmenrah who sported a very large blush across his face, he made a point not to mention it because it wasn’t his place but he could see that the Pharaoh had already developed quite an attachment to Aphrodite. </p><p> “How do I look?” Aphrodites entered the room and gave a delicate spin. She saw the way Ahkmenrah had his eyes on her, awestruck. “Stone a tablet it lasts longer” Aph adapted the modern saying to fit the situation more as she was only one of two dressed in ancient Egyptian garb, it didn’t quite stick in her head often that it was because Ahkmenrah himself was an ancient Egyptian. </p><p>“You look very beautiful” Ahkmenrah picked up on the way Aphrodites eyes lit up at his words, once again flashing that dazzling smile. “Thank you so much Ahk!” He was suddenly caught in a tight embrace he hadn’t just given her clothes, he freed her from the clothes she died in. “You are most welcome” Ahk smiles back at her, the two of them locked in this weird haze of appreciation until Larry snapped them both back. </p><p> “Hey, lovebirds, actual tasks to do!” Larry guided them both round to the front desk so that Aphrodite could provide her excuses. The both of them seeming to visually avoid each other when they thought the other may be looking.</p><p> To say the whole excuse was an easy process would be a lie, Ahkmenrah and Larry watched Aphrodite as she maintained vocal composure all the while having tears streaming down her face. Ahk knee he couldn’t say anything, so instead he took his hand in hers; because even though she already knew they were in the room it may be  difficult to not feel so alone at a time like this. Separated from her family. She grasped his hand firmly as more tears rolled. The call eventually ending with a swift goodbye, Aphrodites parents thought she was going on a spontaneous journey of self discovery and that’s all they needed to know. As soon as the call ended she collapsed into tears, crying against Ahkmenrah’s chest as  he was the closest available. </p><p> “Larry, you must go see the other exhibits and check their status, I shall occupy my night by making Aphrodite’s a little less terrible”  Ahk basically instructed Larry as he walked off with Aphrodite clinging to his arm.</p><p>

________

</p><p> Now that she had been distanced from her actual family she couldn’t ignore the feeling. It was a feeling that had struck her as soon as she sprung back to life by Teddy Roosevelt’s podium, all her life she had seemed to feel empty like there was a hole that just couldn’t be filled. She tried to stifle her tears before speaking so she didn’t look like a complete maniac.</p>

<p>Ahk felt it too, all those years away alone and looking at Aphrodite he felt complete. He was very just restricting his action on this revelation due to the fact that they had only met three days ago. Things changed when Ahk brought her up to the rooftop. They sat and watched the stars as they threw each other stolen glances, both of them thinking it was too early to even tiptoe around that subject. </p>

<p> “So did you have a girlfriend or a wife...back in ancie-Egypt” Aphrodite scowled herself for definitely not tip toeing around the subject and furthermore for probably offending an Egyptian Pharaoh with the concept of passing time. </p>

<p> “No, it wasn’t common knowledge but my family believed in the pull” this was why Ahkmenrah was so aware of his attraction to Aphrodite. He saw the confused expression painted across her face and elaborated further. “You would not marry someone or even romantically engaged with them until you felt that completeness that comes with love” as Ahk spoke he saw  Aphrodites eyes widen, this may have been a slightly awkward time for their hands to connect. 

</p>
<p>“We need to go it’s almost sunlight” Ahkmenrah broke the silence cause by the two staring at each other as the two raced from the rooftop . He removed his robes layed inside his sarcophagus and helped Aphrodite in before Larry quickly shuffled the lid closed. </p>

<p>“So when the sun comes up we freeze I  place and wake up the same way?” Ahkmenrah couldn’t see the way Aphrodite was looking at him but he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was planning something, so he decided to do it first. The two met in the middle space between them in a kiss, the star-crossed pair so drawn to each other that they couldn’t keep it cool for a couple more weeks. And true to the question as there sun came up, the last thing Aphrodite felt was Ahkmenrah’s soft lips against hers.</p>

  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Journey of self discovery...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aphrodite and Larry have to formulate an excuse as to why she can't come home. The lie she uses seems to lowly become real as she spends more time perusing the halls with a certain exhibit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Does this look okay?" Aphrodite asked, Showing Ahkmenrah a new outfit Larry had brought to the museum for her, as the other ones carried some quite serious trauma. She wore a white shirt with a delicately written cursive phrase along the front and some leggings followed by some simple slip on shoes. They weren't particularly her style but it seemed the easiest and most comfortable option when hopping in and out of a sarcophagus.</p>
<p>"You look ravishi-Stylish" Ahk turned a deep scarlet as he rushed to correct himself, "Terribly sorry, being trapped in a box for a while can date your compliments slightly...Not that you dont look ravishing I-Well-You see... I'm going to go" The Pharaoh excused himself as he paced quickly away. Aphrodite stood confused in her new outfit as she watched the rambling idiot walk away.</p>
<p>Regardless she made her way to the reception to meet with Larry who already had a script prepared. She picked up her cell and rang her mom, the tone of it ringing sending shivers down her spine; she had only just fully comprehended the gravity of the situation when her mom answered the call. Her voice sounded so concerned as she asked where she had gone, Aphrodite calmly explained," I'm going on a trip of self discovery, sorry I didn't tell you but I'll see you when I get back" the words stung as they left her lips because she knew she could never go back. Her mother asked a million questions which Aphrodite matched with convincing answers and when she was finally satisfied her mother said one last phrase "I love you, be safe", tears rolled down her cheeks as she replied "I love you, I will" swiftly ending the call.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to her Ahkmenrah had been making his way to reception, running to catch her in a hug as she collapsed in tears. "Larry take of my crown I don't want to give her a concussion by moving my head wrong" If Aphrodite wasn't in fits of tears she would have totally have chortled at that with no remorse. Larry does as asks and Ahk and Aph only get closer as Aphrodite sobs into Ahkmenrah's ancient robes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>